This specification relates generally to a bicycle handlebar and, more particularly, to an ergonomic bicycle handlebar for use by a casual or recreational rider as well as a racing rider.
A conventional bicycle includes a stem coupled to the front fork of the bicycle, and a handlebar comprising a cross-bar rigidly coupled to the stem. The cross-bar is usually a tubular member and may be at least partially linear with curved portions formed at each end of the linear portion. A brake lever assembly can be mounted adjacent each end of the handlebar. The brake lever assembly comprises a grip handle bracket fixable to the handlebar and a brake lever pivotally connected to the grip handle bracket. A brake control cable connected to a corresponding brake lever assembly is introduced into the grip handle bracket for connection to the brake lever. Derailleur operating devices for changing gears, such as a shift lever, may also be located on the bicycle handlebar.
Racing bicycles are provided with a drop-type handlebar, which includes an intermediate straight portion centrally connected to a handlebar stem. A pair of U-shaped, downwardly bent drop portions are formed at both ends of the intermediate straight portion. The brake lever assemblies are mounted to the drop portions to enable the rider to conduct a braking operation while the rider grips the drop portion in a running posture.
Conventional bicycle handlebars are sometimes uncomfortable and can contribute to increased air drag forces. Moreover, the typical design for the handlebar and brake lever assembly is relatively poorly suited for an anatomically favorable posture of the hand of a rider. Selected fingers, usually the forefinger and middle finger, of the rider must be oriented to engage the brake lever and pull it rearward for a braking operation. However, this arrangement is disadvantageous for conducting a braking operation while gripping the grip handle bracket and is inherently uncomfortable for riding because the rider is required to support her weight mostly on the balls of the thumbs on the handlebar.
Riders have attached additional handlebar portions to conventional handlebars in order to increase power transfer, aerodynamics or comfort. Unfortunately, it can be difficult for the rider to control brake operating devices, derailleur operating devices, and the like when using such handlebar attachments. Moreover, the attachments do not always allow efficient power transfer from the rider to the drive train of the bicycle. Furthermore, these attachments do not always minimize air drag forces and can be uncomfortable for the rider.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a bicycle handlebar with improved ergonomics. The new handlebar should be configured and oriented so as to provide the rider a comfortable riding position on the bicycle. Ideally the new handlebar will offer improved grip positions for the hands relative to the brake lever and the shift lever.